


Baby blues

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Normal every day life in the Phelps-Lochte household [9]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, prompt, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan are spending their first night/day back home with their infant son who was born 48 hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby blues

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Bringitback1985 (Tumblr)
> 
> Want to write some more fics with Phlochte as parents. Will do this after i finish Only Words

Ryan stretches and turns over onto his other side. He sees the light coming in underneath the closed bedroomdoor "MP" Ryan crokes out putting his arm over his eyes. When Michael doesn't reply Ryan sits up and opens his eyes only to find Michael's side of the bed empty. The clock on Michael's bedstand reads 617am.

He yawns and throws his legs over the side of the bed stretching and cracking every joint before standing up. The house is quiet, the sun is barely up. Ryan pushes the door open to the nursery to see if Michael is in there but he just finds Luke's crib empty. He makes his way down the stair narrowly missing tripping over Herman who has nesteld himself at the bottom off the stairs.

"Hey" Ryan whispers as he makes his way into the livingroom.

Michael looks up with a smile "Morning babe" he says as he shifts baby Luke to his other shoulder so he can kiss Ryan.

Ryan sits down next to Michael and starts gently rubbing the baby's back "You weren't in bed when i woke up this morning" 

''Didn't want to wake you, you look so peaceful sleeping'' Michael yawns as the baby squirms against his chest and opens his eyes to look up at Michael.

''Hello there little one'' Michael whispers, the baby just keeps staring at him, two bright blue eyes trying to focus on were the sound is coming from ''you look so much like your dad'' Michael continues ''which is a bad thing really'' Michael smiles

''Hey'' Ryan says pinching Michael's side

''Oi I am holding the baby, don't pinch the person holding the baby'' Michael says trying not to laugh.

''Well then stop staying to our child that looking like me is a bad thing''

Michael smiles and kisses Ryan ''If you would have let me finish i was going to say that it was a bad thing for me. You and him are going to have me wrapped around your fingers aren't you'' Michael says smiling at the baby who is still staring up at him

Ryan pulls Michael in closer ''Jeah, hive five little one'' Ryan kinda high fives the baby.

Ryan leans into Michael ''Wanna come back to bed''

''Nah me and the little one are fine here, you can go to back to bed if you want''

Ryan sigh and kisses Michael shoulder ''Too awake. Want breakfast?'' Ryan asks standing up and stretching

Michael nods making babbeling noises at the baby

Ryan smiles wishing he had his phone to make a picture of scruffy Michael holding his 5 pound son and talking non-sense nothing like the Michael he met and knew in Athens

''Don't forget dinner at your mums later'' Ryan calls from the kitchen

''Can't we not just stay home, just the three of us'' Michael asks when Ryan returns with two cups of coffee and some poptarts

Ryan falls back against the sofa next to Michael ''Wish we could but your mum texted me last night saying if we don't bring over her grandson today she is disowning you''

''God my mum is gonna be an overbearing grandmother isnt she'' Michael groans as Ryan hands him a pop tart but Michael just shakes his head and opens his mouth.

''Babe not gonna feed you gimme Luke and you eat'' Ryan says putting the pop tart back down

Michael pouts ''You never mind putting stuff in my mouth''  
  
''Really babe, your using that as a way to get me to feed you?''

Michael conceeds and lifts Luke into Ryan's arms ''Here, be carefull of his head'' Ryan just rolls his eyes

''I know how to hold a baby, now just eat and drink''

Michael takes up his coffee but never stops looking at Luke who has fallen back asleep against Ryan's chest. ''He does look like you I mean it is freaky that he has your eyes and hair'' Michael runs his hand over Luke's head. Ryan nudges Michael so he can lie against his chest

''We still have a few hours before we have to leave, we could just stay lying here until then'' Ryan says yawning closing his eyes

Michael lets his hands run through Ryan's curls smilling that he somehow managed to get Ryan to grow back some of his curls ''Sounds like a plan''

 

 

''Come on in'' Debbie says opening the front door. Michael is still halfway across the path walking painfully slow caring Luke in his carseat 

 Ryan and Debbie just stand laughing as Michael makes his way up to the house ''What'' he asks when he sees Ryan trying to supress a laugh

Debbie just shakes her head ''Nothing, just seeing you like this...it makes me proud that's all'' Ryan puts his arm around his waist as they make their way into the house 

''Dinner is almost ready'' Debbie calls from the kitchen ''You two boys make yourselfs home.

Michael puts down the carseat and gives Hilary a kiss ''Hows my little nephew'' 

''You should see him when he is awake, his eyes are just like Ry's'' 

''The little dude still asleep?'' Ryan asks from the spot on the sofa next to Hillary and give her a hug.

''Yes, you look like this when you sleep'' Michael says pulling out his phone to make a picture.

Ryan laughs ''So how many pictures have you made of him since we got him home yesterday''  
  
''A few'' Michael says avoiding Ryan's gaze

''I count 48, and those are just the ones I know about''

Michael sits down opposite Ryan scrolling through his phone and avoinding his sister's and Ryan's gaze ''Well you should have seen him this morning, he just gave me this look, the same look you always give me when i am trying to tell you something'' 

''The infamous what the fuck is MP on about look?'' Ryan smirks

Michael throws a pillow at Ryan's head and misses, knocking over a vase instead.

''Michael'' Debbie reprimands from the kitchen ''How old are you?''  
  
MIchael rolls his eyes ''Ryan started it, he was making fun of me''  
  
Ryan sticks out his tongue at Michael, Debbie returns from the kitchen with a dustpan and brush ''You broke it you can clean it'' Debbie says handing it over to Michael. ''And I am sure Ryan wouldn't do a thing like that'' Debbie says patting Ryan on the shoulder

Ryan just smirks at Michael. 

''Instead of throwing pillows at your husband you can clean that up and then come in here and help me''  Debbie motions towards the kitchen

Michael stands up and flips Ryan off before heading into the kitchen. Ryan chuckles as Michael starts bring in the food.  Ryan stretches and follows Hillary to the table. 

''Ry you cant leave Luke alone in the livingroom, what if he wakes up?'' Michael says when he sees Ryan sitting down at the table.

Ryan rolls his eyes ''I brought the babymonitor and i can see him from were I am sitting, he is in his baby basket. It cant fall or move he will be fine''

''But....'' Michael starts but Ryan cuts him off ''Babe i get it but he will be fine, sit down and eat. You're not gonna miss anything''

''Yes Mike, not like he is gonna start walking'' Hilary jokes.

Michael sits down and start pulling a breadroll apart ''Fine, but the moment he wakes up I am getting him''

 

 

MIchael is sitting looking into Luke's crib when Ryan comes into the room. It is past midnight and Ryan had gone to bed two hours early, thinking Michael would follow him shortly after that but when he had woken up Michael's side of the bed was empty. ''Hey, what's wrong Ryan asks''

''Nothing just looking,  still can't believe how much he looks like you'' Michael says run his finger over the back of Luke's hand

Ryab laughs and makes his way over to the crib ''Yeah we noticed''

''What do you mean'' Michael asks trying not to wake Luke. 

Ryan smiles and leans down to kiss Michael ''Just you haven't stopped talking about how much he looks like me all day''

Ryan sits down on Michael's lap and Michael pulls him in closer so Ryan is resting his head in the nook of Michael's neck ''I love how you were so protective about our little dude and you're already an overly proud parent'' 

''Thank you'' Michael whispers 

Ryan pulls away ''What for?''  
  
''Wanting to have a baby with. It just, i never thought I would have children let alone have children with someone as amazing as you''

Ryan leans back into Michael ''And here was me being thankful someone wanted to have children with me''

Michael smiles ''We're both pretty lucky''

''Yes'' Ryan smiles leaning into look at Luke “Can’t believe how small he is”

Michael nods “I know right, I mean we use to be this small once. Weird”  Ryan starts tracing circles on Michael's back feeling Michael's muscles relax.

Luke looks up at Ryan as Ryan holds his little hand and rubs the back of it. “Hello little one” Ryan whispers “I have a present for you, i never actually got you a present for your actually birthday”

Ryan stands up and walks over to the dressoir and opens up one of the draws. “Remember this dude?” Ryan asks holding up a little blue bear and walking back over to Michael

Michael smiles “Can’t believe you still have that bear”  
  
“Well seeing as this little bear was our lucky charm in London and Rio I think we can pass it on to the little one” Ryan puts the bear in the crib, and sits back down on Michael's lap. The baby just stares at them for a couple of minutes before he starts crying, getting louder with each passing second.

“You’re gonna be trouble, I can just tell” Ryan picks up the baby and brings him close to his chest.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way” Michael smiles ''he wouldnt be our son if he wasn't. 

 


End file.
